


Don't cry, I am just a freak

by izuruhinata



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cuts, Fluff, I wrote this during class lol, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, Kamukura Izuru Is Bad At Feelings, Kinda?, M/M, Stitches, but Im not a doctor so, no beta we die like men, probably inaccurate medical procedures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izuruhinata/pseuds/izuruhinata
Summary: Komaeda gets hurt and Kamukura decides to help
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	Don't cry, I am just a freak

Servant is not sure why he didn't notice the burning at first.

Maybe it was because he was too distracted by the two girls in front of him, much too focused to truly comprehend the bleeding in his thighs.

He thinks, he really notices the stinging once they leave and he intends to stand. He fails. 

Instead, he immediately falls back down onto the hard floor, hitting his back in the process. He lets out an “oof” sound, tries using his- _her_ hand to sit up straight.

His thighs are starting to feel numb now as blood pools around him. 

_Maybe I’ll die like this_ he thinks, maybe he’ll die like the hopeless trash he is, what a despairing way to go. She would certainly be happy if he did, if she was still around of course.

He lets out a wheeze before it turns into a laugh, it hurts his lungs a bit, not like he minds. Right now, it’s just him, laughter echoing into the vast emptiness, as he’s surrounded by no one but himself.

He’ll die alone. A shame, really, he had hoped that someone would have been there when he died, how disappointing.

The laughter stops abruptly when he hears heels clacking. He smiles when he sees who's approaching.

“Aha, I didn't think I would see you here Kamukura-kun...”

“You’re bleeding.”

“What an astute observation!”

He claps his hands together and grins widely, though it's obvious to see the exhaustion on his face.

“May I ask why you’re here? I doubt you’re here to see trash like me”

Kamukura shrugs “I was passing by and I heard your laughter”

_oh_

“Ah, I'm sorry you had to hear something as disgusting as me”

“You’ll bleed to death if you keep sitting down” Kamukura changes the topic.

“Another amazing observation! Sadly, you are correct, I’ll die here like the hopeless roach that I am, isn’t that just so desp- what are you doing?”

Kamukura suddenly picks up Servant bridal style and starts walking, causing Servant to let out a startled noise and to quickly wrap his hands around his neck so he doesn’t fall (again).

“I won't let you bleed to death”

“Why?”

“You’re interesting”

Servant feels giddy at that response and he feels a dorky smile on his face return.

“Ah, you truly are very to kind to me, but if I may…”

Kamukura nods and Servant continues “...just where are we going?”

“Pharmacy”

Servant lets out a small “ah” sound and doesn't inquire further (he feels dizzy if he’s being honest, it makes it harder to talk. Maybe it's because he’s bleeding out, or maybe it's because Kamukura is holding him, maybe it's both).

He leans a bit further into Kamukuras chest and allows his body to go lax. He watches as Kamukura skilfully steps over and around debris, chunks of buildings, dust, robot fragments, and even at one point, an arm that has lost its owner.

He doesn't really remember much of the trip, only just how hard his heart was beating and how tired he felt. It would be nice to fall asleep like that, with Kamukura holding him, but he couldn't possibly burden the poor man even more with his worthless self.

The next thing he notices is that they’ve reached the pharmacy and that Kamukura has placed him onto the counter. He hears a “I’ll be back” as the long haired individual disappears into the crumbled and cracked aisles.

Servant waits patiently, as he always does. For a moment, he imagines that Kamukura has left him. But he would never do that, Kamukura has no reason too. Maybe she would’ve done that.

When Kamukura returns, he’s holding a first aid kit and a pair of black pants.

“Take your pants off, they’re useless and bloodied now” the man states as he places the first aid kit next to Servant and pops it open.

Quickly, Servant unbuckles his pants and slides them down, being extra careful around his wounds, before discarding them on the floor. 

Kamukura is holding a needle, thread and something to wipe off the blood now, a roll of bandages now sitting on the counter so he can grab them whenever it is necessary.  
“This will sting, do you wish for me to get you something that you can hold on to?” He suggests.

Servant shakes his head “No, thank you! I couldn’t possibly burden you with anything else”

Kamukura decidedly ignores the self depreciation, and instead places himself between Servants legs.

Servant feels his face flush a little, and immediately thinks he should be punished for thinking such a way about someone who was generous enough to help scum like him.

Kamukura wipes the blood away with a tissue before discarding it as well. Servant can see the wounds much more clearly now, it seems that Genocider really did do a number on him…

“I'm putting it in” he tells, before putting the needle in and pulling it out the other end, the thread following suit. Kamukura was right, it certainly does sting a little, but Servant doesn't make a sound, he’s been through worse. He fails to notice how he’s shaking slightly, his nails digging into his palms.

Kamukura notices all of this of course, but doesn’t say anything.

“Kamukura-kun…” Servant breaks the silence “...why are you doing this?”

“I have told you already, it is because you make things interesting.”

Servant clicks his tongue. He should be satisfied with that answer, he feels _angry_ at himself not being satisfied by that answer. After all, that fact that Kamukura was even listening, yet _responding_ to a voice as grating as his was a blessing. But he isn't satisfied.

Servant must have made a face, because Kamukura looks up and sighs. “You are not pleased with my answer”

“I’m sorry”

“It is alright”

“It’s not” Servant furrows his eyebrows and lowers his head “I should be grateful about your answer, but I’m not. Why?”

Kamukura stays quiet for a couple of moments as he moves onto the other thigh, before replying “Perhaps it is also because you make me feel something”

Servant suddenly whips his head back to look at Kamukura. He tries to look like he’s calm, but the sparkle in his eyes gives away any calmness he might have had.

“You make me feel _something_ Komaeda” _Komaeda_ “I’m not sure what it is. It is a… positive feeling I believe, I wish to figure out what it is”  
Servant- _Komaeda_ feels like his heart is about to pound out of his chest. _This isn't a dream, right?_ He pinches himself. _Yup, definitely not a dream_

“You confuse me Komaeda, you make me feel when I shouldn’t be feeling anything, and for the first time, I fail to understand. I wish to see what happens, and for that, I need you to be alive” Kamukura finally finishes.

Komaeda looks stunned, before his brain fully processes it and his face gets beet red.

“I-I-I’m honored! Really- I just- um-oh god” He’s stumbling over his words and he feels like a stuttering mess. “I’m just not sure how to reply ahaha” He lets out a nervous laugh.

“That’s alright, you don't have too” Kamukura cuts the thread and knots it, before grabbing the roll of bandages and started to wrap Komaeda’s thighs “I am almost finished anyway”

They sit in silence for a couple of more seconds, before Komaeda whispers “Thank you…” in a voice so soft that Komaeda didn't even think his voice could do that.

Kamukura lets out a hum of acknowledgement. He puts the roll of bandages away, stands up and passes Komaeda the new pair of pants. He struggles to put them on as he’s still sitting but manages.

Kamukura helps Komaeda off the counter so he doesn't fall again. “You’ll have to be careful or else your stitches will open” Komaeda nods eagerly. “Thank you Kamukura-kun, I cant thank you enough for helping trash like me! There must be a way to pay you back for your generosity!” He genuinely smiles. Kamukura simply shrugs in response. 

“You’re interesting” He replies, but there's an emotion behind it that Komaeda can't pinpoint.

He’s happy regardless.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh dont eat rocks kid, they look good, but its not worth it
> 
> oh and, thanks for reading lolol


End file.
